


Chant du Cygne

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Backstory, Bittersweet, Chance Meetings, Clones, Fucked Up, Jossed, M/M, Memories, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Side Story, morally ambiguous - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils se rencontrèrent tout à fait par hasard, quelque part au-delà du Feu, dans l’un des bordels de la zone frontière avec le pays du Vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chant du Cygne

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit il y a un bail, quand je pensais que Yamato était carrément un clone du premier Hokage, plutôt qu'un enfant génétiquement manipulé pour avoir ses pouvoirs.  
> On ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas encore le nom d'Hashimara à l'époque où ce one-shot a été écrit (mais ça ne m'empêchait manifestement pas de déjà le shipper avec Madara) et je lui avait alors inventé un nom, que j'ai décidé de remplacer par son patronyme canon dans ce repost afin de simplifier la compréhension et le taggage.

Ils se rencontrèrent tout à fait par hasard, quelque part au-delà du Feu, dans l’un des bordels de la zone frontière avec le pays du Vent.  
Madara avait été à la recherche d’un corps souple et chaud sous le sien pour la nuit. Le garçon… Le garçon était là pour ses propres raisons, sans doute peu différentes des siennes au final, mais dont Madara ne s’enquit pas.

Il avait su son existence, bien entendu. Les oreilles qui écoutaient pour lui à Konoha avaient l’ouie fine, et les échos de la dernière création d’Orochimaru n’avaient pas échappés à son attention. Bien sûr qu’il avait su ce qu’avait fait le sannin… Il avait su, et dans les secondes qui avaient suivi la nouvelle, il avait décidé qu’il ne chercherait pas l’enfant – s’en était un, à l’époque -, qu’il s’en tiendrait le plus loin possible.  
L’auto-aveuglement n’était pas dans les habitudes d’Uchiha Marada. Il n’était pas de ces hommes qui pouvaient simplement choisir d’ignorer les motivations profondes de leurs actes, qui pouvaient aller, inconscients des forces les mouvant. Madara savait toujours pourquoi il agissait – et c’était parfois des mauvaises raisons, mais dans ce cas-là il le savait et s’il décidait d’agir malgré tout c’était en toute connaissance de cause.  
À la seconde même où il avait appris l’existence du garçon, il avait su que s’il décidait de s’intéresser à lui, ni la légitime curiosité, ni même la surveillance d’un tel pouvoir en devenir ne seraient ses véritables raisons. Il avait également su qu’aussi valables soient ces deux excuses, elles ne faisaient pas le poids, et qu’il était certaines choses qu’il valait mieux laisser reposer.  
Il n’y avait aucune utilité à tripoter les plaies anciennes pour le plaisir douteux de voir si elles se rouvraient ou non.

Et à la seconde où il le vit dans ce bordel miteux – un jeune homme à présent, et non plus l’enfant que lui avaient décris les premiers rapports - il sut qu’il avait eu infiniment raison de garder ses distances, et qu’en ce qui le concernait, cette plaie particulière n’était finalement pas de celles qui cicatrisent jamais tout à fait. Pas même après plus de soixante-quinze ans.

\- 

Il avait été en train de discuter avec la pute en chef quand le garçon était entré au côté d’un jeune homme dont le peu de vêtement était une indication assez fiable de la profession, et il n’y avait eu aucun doute, aucune hésitation – mais comment y aurait-il pu y en avoir ? Le garçon était son portrait craché, sa frappante image à l’âge de dix-sept ans, et les cheveux bruns coupés férocement courts plutôt que portés longs n’y changeaient rien, pas plus que l’uniforme bleu de Konoha à la place de l’armure.  
De saisissement il en laissa presque tomber son sac.

Ce n’était pas lui, bien sûr, il y avait assez de subtiles différences dans le langage corporel, les expressions du visage tandis qu’il discutait avec l’hôte court-vêtu pour qu’il soit capable de distinguer le garçon – Tenzô, se souvint-il, c’était son nom – d’Hashirama au premier coup d’œil. Mais les similitudes étaient tout aussi douloureusement criantes. Et la sensation de familiarité était suffisamment saisissante pour le déstabiliser, le laisser à fixer ouvertement le jeune homme avec un manque de discrétion à peine digne qu’un genin.

À partir de cet instant, tout fut décidé.  
Il aurait pu se détourner, évidemment, accepter la fille que la courtisane essayait de lui refourguer pour la nuit et ignorer le jeune homme qui était et n’était pas le Premier Hokage de Konoha se tenant à quelques mètres de distance.  
Il l’aurait pu, même malgré le désir féroce et immédiat qui l’avait si soudainement envahi, malgré les yeux sombres du jeune homme à présent braqués sur lui à travers la pièce – un enfant aurait pu sentir le poids et l’intensité de l’attention que Madara dirigeait vers lui.  
Mais à cette seconde précise, simplement l’ignorer avait perdu tout sens. Madara était trop vieux pour ne pas savoir reconnaître une défaite, pour ne pas savoir quand il était irrémédiablement trop tard.

Le jeune homme n’était pas Hashirama et il le savait parfaitement, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de planter là la courtisane fardée. Il savait aussi qu’il était à présent mu par des raisons probablement toutes plus mauvaises – voir franchement malsaines - les unes que les autres. Mais à vrai dire cela n’avait pas d’importance non plus, et ne l’empêcha pas de franchir la distance qui le séparait du garçon en trois longes foulées à la lenteur délibérée.

-

La suite fut ridiculement simple – après tout ils étaient là pour la même chose - et pourtant ridiculement compliquée.  
Quelques mots, l’invitation à boire un verre et le sous-entendu d’une nuit bien plus intéressante que celle à laquelle quinze ryôs – une fortune, au regard d’un tel bouge - pourrait lui donner droit, le départ du bordel sous le regard courroucé de la tenancière perdant deux clients d’un coup. La raideur méfiante du jeune homme – son nom : Tenzô, paranoïaque comme tout ninja se doit de l’être - le saké de mauvaise qualité dans la salle commune de l’auberge, les mots sans sens, anodins et provocateurs, pour désamorcer la tension. Hashirama avait toujours été long à la décision, et ce Tenzô était encore manifestement sur ses gardes. Il ne le pressa pas. Il n’était pas sûr pour le jeune homme, mais il savait que Hashirama y aurait mal réagi et que s’il s’était décidé à la négative, le faire changer d’avis aurait été proche de l’impossible. Il ne voulait pas risquer cela.  
Même sans avoir beaucoup bu Madara avait l’impression d’être ivre et sa bouche courrait sans lui, alignant idioties et sous-entendus sans difficulté, comme s’il s’agissait de n’importe qui d’autre et non pas de ce jeune homme inconnu qui ne l’était pas.  
Un sourire, arraché à un visage qui ne donnait pas l’impression de sourire beaucoup.  
Une étincelle amusée, dans les yeux froids et las qui disaient plus clairement que tout le reste un retour de mission.  
Avec un sentiment distant de surprise, Madara avait réalisé qu’il voulait faire réagir ce Tenzô qui n’était pas Hashirama, mais n’était pourtant qu’a une cellule souche de distance de l’homme qu’il avait fini par tuer.

Puis il y eut la chambre exigue, le contact enfiévré des corps l’un contre l’autre, les souffles déposés contre la peau nue. Madara se souvenait de l’absurde orgueil de la jeunesse et avait été prêt à laisser la préséance à son compagnon, mais Tenzô le surprisit en refusant d’un signe de tête muet. Un instant, il s’interrogea sur la porté de l’impact laissé par l’éducation d’Orochimaru. Pour de multiples raisons ce n’était pas un train de pensée des plus plaisants, mais la pression offensive de la bouche du jeune homme sur sa clavicule l’en détourna très vite.  
Puis… ce fut… Il n’y avait pas de mots pour cela.  
C’était comme rentrer à la maison, comme abreuver une gorge trop longtemps asséchée.  
C’était des sensations, leurs souffles haletants et les muscles roulant sous la peau tendue, un corps jeune et souple et pourtant dur ondulant contre lui dans la pénombre.  
Et tout du long, malgré le reste, la claire conscience qu’aucun foyer n’était plus le sien depuis bien longtemps, que parfois rentrer à la maison est pire qu’en rester éloigné, parce que la ville a changé, que les gens qui peuplent la maison ne sont plus les mêmes… - et que de toute façon on avait mis le feu au bâtiment avant de partir.  
C’était plus terriblement douloureux qu’il ne l’avait prévu.

Il prit un soin tout particulier au plaisir du jeune homme, ralentissant volontairement alors que ses hanches se paquaient agressivement contre les siennes, mordillant et frôlant la ligne d’un cou offert, changeant de rythme jusqu’à ce que le garçon ne soit plus qu’une masse de muscles tremblants, tendus vers le plaisir, jusqu’à ce que ses mains s’accrochent indistinctement à ses épaules, à ses bras, sa nuque, dans une recherche désespérée.  
Ils jouirent en silence, le garçon les yeux fermé, le visage tendu, Madara les yeux grands ouverts, buvant son apparence jusqu’à la lie. 

-

Plus tard, alors que le jeune homme glissait dans un demi-sommeil de chat, lové sur lui-même et une main repliée sous l’oreiller où était sans doute glissé un kunai, Madara se rhabilla en silence. La chambre se trouvait sous les toits et de la lucarne mal couverte filtrait suffisamment de lumière de lune pour remplacer la chandelle à présent éteinte. Il observa un instant le profil pur mangé par l’ombre, les traits à présent relaxés, si terriblement semblables.  
Il examina la possibilité de tuer le garçon – Tenzô - ici et maintenant. C’était probablement le choix le plus judicieux, il était encore jeune, et il n’avait pas encore atteint sa pleine puissance. C’était une excellente occasion, une qui ne se représenterait pas.

Avec un souffle étouffé, le jeune homme roula sur lui-même et entrouvrit à demi une paupière. Madara supposa qu’aussi fatigué soit-il, il ne pourrait pas totalement se laisser aller au sommeil tant qu’il saurait une personne qui n’avait pas sa confiance absolue à proximité. C’était un sain mécanisme de protection.  
Insuffisant si Madara décidait de passer à l’action, bien entendu, mais en même temps il était l’homme qui avait tué le Premier Hokage de Konoha. Bien peu de choses pouvaient l’arrêter une fois qu’il était après quelqu’un…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête de la paillasse, là où le montant était en bois, et où un rameau poussait à présent du panneau, surmonté d’un bourgeon vert et gonflé. Son souffle vacilla un instant dans sa gorge.  
Les pouvoirs uniques comme celui de Hashirama – de Tenzô - n’avaient pas tant à faire avec sceaux et chakra qu’avec une puissance instinctive latente. Les sceaux servaient à modeler ce pouvoir pour lui donner des formes complexes, mais dans sa plus simple expression une simple bouffée d’énergie incontrôlée était suffisante. Il semblait fortement que dans le feu de l’action, Tenzô ait laissé échapper de quoi faire fleurir le boit du lit… Il avait encore du travail de maîtrise devant lui, et les aubergistes allaient se poser des questions le matin venu, songea-t-il avec humour.  
Se mouvant avec plus de silence qu’une ombre, Madara vint s’accroupir à la tête du lit et tendant la main, cueillit la pousse d’un geste délicat. 

D’un autre côté, Tenzô n’avait rien à voir là-dedans, c’était une affaire entre Madara et le fantôme d’un homme qu’il n’était pas. Les choix avaient été faits et le prix payé longtemps auparavant.  
Pensivement il fit rouler le bourgeon dans le creux de sa main. Si le garçon était physiologiquement identique à ce que Hashirama avait été, alors il avait aussi certainement sa capacité concernant les Bijuus. C’était une carte qu’il pouvait être utile de garder en jeu le plus longtemps possible.

Quand il quitta la chambre en silence, laissant derrière lui la forme endormie du garçon qui n’était pas l’homme qu’il avait également aimé et haï, Madara glissa le bourgeon dans une de ses poches, et ne se retourna pas pour jeter un dernier regard dans la pièce.  
Parfois les raisons qui le faisaient agir n’étaient pas les bonnes, mais parfois aussi, elles étaient plus que suffisantes.


End file.
